Pocket Sized Monsters: Live In Concert!
by Mog Anarchy
Summary: [Songfic Collection] A whole bunch of Pokémon themed songfics, fitted to a wide range of music genres. Something for every single Pokémon fan! [Requests accepted!]
1. Pokémon Ruby  And Sapphire

**Pocket-Sized Monsters: Live In Concert!**

**- Mog Anarchy -**

* * *

_Welcome to the smallest music conventions of 2007-2008: __**Pocket-Sized Monsters: Live In Concert!**_

_Here; you're guaranteed to find a whole bunch of Pokémon themed songfics, fitted to a wide range of music genres - something for every single Pokémon fan!_

- Got a song request? 

_If there's a song you're dying to be turned into a terrible Pokémon themed songfic - then just drop me a PM, detailing the title, artist, and any other random comment you like. _

_Enjoy._

_**- Dixie A. Stonehall.**_

_(Don't forget to sing along!)_

* * *

- (A fan of my songfics? Check out my sister project: **Chemical Plumbers: Live In Concert**!)

* * *

**(Kaiser Chiefs - Ruby)**

"**Pokémon Ruby - And Sapphire"**

* * *

_(Rayquaza! Rayquaza!)_

_(Rayquaza! Rayquaza!)_

Must allow it; it's red - the Kanto are dead,

And there's nothing at all, left of Yellow, Blue, Red,

There are hundreds I need, complete the Hoenn 'Dex,

And I'm ready now, please, a new starter for me?

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_

_(Aaand Sapphire--)_

_Groudon, Groudon, Groudon, Groudon!_

_(Aaand Kyogre--)_

_How're ya gonna, gonna catch 'em?_

_(An Ultra Baaall…!)_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_

_(Aaand Sapphire--)_

Due to lack of functions, Game Boy Colour is dead,

Berry Clock is reset, and the Chimecho's rare,

Coz there's nothing up there, except Duskull and Shuppet,

Finding out where they're found; and starting a new game…

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_

_(Aaand Sapphire--)_

_Groudon, Groudon, Groudon, Groudon!_

_(Aaand Kyogre--)_

_How're ya gonna, gonna catch 'em?_

_(An Ultra Baaall…!)_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_

_(Aaand Sapphire--)_

Could it be, could it be, that you're trading with me?  
And you don't really want Zigzagoon?

Could it be, could it be, that you're trading with me?  
And you actually want, Jirachi?

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_

_(Aaand Sapphire--)_

_Groudon, Groudon, Groudon, Groudon!_

_(Aaand Kyogre--)_

_How're ya gonna, gonna catch 'em?_

_(An Ultra Baaall…!)_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_

_(Aaand Sapphire--)_

_Groudon, Groudon, Groudon, Groudon!_

_(Aaand Kyogre--) (Rayquaza! Rayquaza!)_

_How're ya gonna, gonna catch 'em?_

_(An Ultra Baaall…!) (Rayquaza!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer - **_This is written to the __**Kaiser Chiefs' 'Ruby'**__, they wrote the original song, I parodied it. I also didn't invent any elements of Pokémon._

(Not wanting to be sued by record labels or video game companies - **Dixie A. Stonehall**.)

* * *


	2. 99 Pokéballs!

**(Nena - 99 Red Balloons)**

**"Ninety-Nine Pokéballs"**

* * *

You and I, in a little gym fight;  
Grabbing six Pokéballs,  
From the ones I've caught,  
Let them loose at the call of Lance,  
Set one by one, battle trance,  
Back at base, bugs in the Day Care,  
Flash the message:  
"Something's up there..."  
Flying through the Sinnoh skies,  
Ninety-nine Pokéballs will fly...  
**  
**Ninety-nine Pokéballs,  
Flying through the Sinnoh skies, **  
**Battle bells, it's Charizard,  
There's another here from somewhere else.  
The Wobbuffet springs to life,  
Applies up his Mirror Coat,  
Focusing it on the flame,  
As ninety-nine Pokéballs shall fly.  
**  
**Ninety-nine degrees heat,  
Ninety-nine Trainers will meet,  
With Squirtle, Torchic, psychic Uxie,  
Call the groups out in a hurry,  
This is what we've all trained for,  
This is it guys, this is war!  
The Elite Four are on the line,  
As ninety-nine Pokéballs will fly...  
**  
**_Instrumental Interlude  
_  
Ninety-nine fights on the airway,  
Free super-psychic set fighters  
Everyone's a great Gym Leader,  
Everyone's a League Champion...  
With orders to exterminate,  
To terrify and terminate,  
Battle in the Sinnoh skies,  
As ninety-nine Pokéballs will fly...  
**  
**As ninety-nine Pokéballs will fly...!  
**  
**Ninety-nine fights I have fought,  
In every one a Pokéball...**  
**It's all over and I'm standin' pretty,  
In the empty Saffron City...  
If I could find a souvenier...  
Just to prove that I was here,  
And here is my Pokéball...  
I think of you, and let it go...

* * *

**Disclaimer - **_This is written to __**Nena's '99 Red Balloons'**__, she wrote the original song, I parodied it. I also didn't invent any elements of Pokémon._

(Not wanting to be sued by record labels or video game companies - **Dixie A. Stonehall**.)

* * *


End file.
